


A giants wizard

by CreepyLolita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Macro/Micro, Protective Father, Size Difference, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLolita/pseuds/CreepyLolita
Summary: Harry Potter is adopted by a giant named Tyrone lets see how this will work out





	1. Chapter 1

The little 6-year-old Harry was walking back to his relative's house with groceries. he hummed as he walked down the street of his small town. he stopped when he heard laughter behind him. he turned and saw his cousin and friends who bullied him at school and home."hi guys." he smiled and tried to sound kind. he always lived up to the saying kill your enemies with kindness. his cousin walked up and pushed him to the ground. the groceries fell to the ground the food and other items spilling out everywhere." I thought I told you to only speak when spoken to freak!" The large boy yelled. "didn't your parents teach you that?! oh wait they couldn't..because you don't have any."The little boy couldn't help but cry. his cousin and friends began to laugh at him.

Tyrone was at the edge of town today, watching the child bring the groceries... or attempt to. It angered him a bit every time he saw the young boy get bullied, he wanted to roar and scare them so bad, but not hurt anyone. Their words made him growl in a low deep tone as he stayed hidden in the trees. His eyes glowing through the trees was the only thing visible from their point of view

Harry sobbed as the boys continued to laugh at him. he had had enough and started to get up and walk apparently the older boy wasn't done yet. he grabbed him and held him up by the back of his shirt. "leaving so soon? I thought we could have some fun today." his cousin laughed and threw him to the boy winced as he was not expecting that. he held his right shoulder, the one he landed on mostly, as tears began to fill his eyes once more."aww you want your mommy?" his cousin teased." too bad you ain't got one!"

Tyrone growled louder from that, it was worse than usual as his eyes flared up even brighter. He was laying on his stomach so his face was rather close to the ground "why don't ye pick on someone yer own size lad" he said in a deep, dark and clearly angry voice but rather bone chillingly soft with a growl at the edge of every word. He didn't plan on showing himself, hoping his voice alone was scary enough. He hated how they treated the little boy with such abuse. It actually brought a tear to his eyes when he held his shoulder and started crying. Being teased about having no parents broke his heart. Many times he wanted to scoop him up and comfort him.

the boy turned around." holy crap.." he muttered at seeing the glowing eyes in the tall bushes. he looked down at his cousin then back at the eyes. "lets get the hell out of here!" he yelled to his as he ran away he made sure to kick his cousin hard in the ribs before bolting like the wind with his friends following boy laid whimpering on the ground, curled up in a ball. his small figure trembled on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tyrone gave a snarl from them kicking the little boy, it was a loud and fierce sound. Before once they were out of sight the glow softened into a calming glow as he looked at the young boy with concern. Not showing himself yet. "oy lad, are ye alright? Did they hurt ye too bad? " he asked in a deep, but soothing and calming voice. His voice was naturally deep and powerful sounding. He even gave a soft whimper from seeing the boy in this state, it was rather heartbreaking.

he coughed a little holding his ribs. "me...me can't move." his voice was a small whimper. Tears still streamed down his cheeks wetting the ground under his face. "Me...scared...me cant moves...

"Tyrone started to have tears streaming down his face from the little boy's voice and condition. He couldn't leave him, that was a fact. He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. "Alright lad, I'll help ye but... I'm going to stand up... please don't freak out by what ya see. I promise I won't hurt ye" he said and with that, he stood up with heavy shuffling.

he was barely able to see his huge shoe out of the corner of his eye. his heart beat slowly started to race. though he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move. the pain was too great. he tried to say something but his words were caught in his throat. the pain holding them back.

Tyrone saw the tiny boy. smelling fear of him as he very carefully gathered him in the palm of his hand. Being careful about his injuries, especially his ribs. He has fixed his own from being he had a good idea how to help him. But it will be a bit more tricky.

The small boy is able to angle his head to look at Tyrone. he blinks the tears out of his eyes to get a better look at him. his body starts to tremble in fear as the sun begins to set. he whines out in pain as his injuries act up. blood slowly drips from his shoulder, the flesh stung.

The giant lifted him up to his chest, cradling him as he softly shushed him in a kind way. Seeing the blood and smelling it he grimaced. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt ye lad" he softly cooed to him as he pulled a handkerchief out of his long coat he wore today and tried to think of a way to bandage the young lad.

he rolled onto his back then gasped at the pain. he had no idea what to do. he had seen other giant before and all of those times they had tried to kill him. he was afraid to trust him. he gasped again as his ribs sent a shock of pain through him

Tyrone gave a whimper of worry, before gently wrapping a ripped piece off around her main wound. Trying not to hurt him in the process while humming a soothing song.

the little boy relaxed when he heard him humming. he whined a bit when he tried to wrap up his large wound. his eyes dry of tears. soon the sunset and the cold wind made him start to shiver.

He continued to hum while wrapping his wounds, the ones that were bleeding. He frowned when he started shivering though. "Ye cold lad?" He asked the young boy in a soft and concerned voice.

the young boy slowly nodded. his voice still wouldn't work, even if he tried, he couldn't talk. the shivering only made his broken ribs hurt worst, he began to whimper softly in pain.

Tyrone grimaced, he was already holding him to his chest if he hugged the little boy it would hurt his ribs. He was a ways from his cabin at this point. He grimaced again when his mind only went back to one choice. It was going to scare him he knew it. But he saw little choice. "Alright... I know of a very warm, very soft and safe place for ye but do ya trust me to take ya there?" He asked, not wanting to tell the little boy exactly because he might do something rash.

the little boy was getting light headed. he thought about what he asked. he looked at his bright blue eyes and nodded. not sure of what else he could do.

Tyrone nodded as he lifted him to his mouth, seeing the little boy getting light headed. "Now whatever ya see, feel, any fears ye may have I'm not going to hurt ye and I'll let ya out in the morning" was all he said before opening his mouth and gently setting him inside. Breathing heavily to blow warm air over him before he passed out. While it may be better for him to be unconscious for what he was about to do he rather not risk it.

the little boy wanted to cry, kick, and scream when he enveloped into the giant's maw. but his warm fresh smelling breath calmed him. he slowly found himself falling asleep.

Tyrone was worried when he hardly moved., then realizing he fell asleep he figured the best thing to do was send him to his belly. Where it was even warmer for him and he could speak to him if he woke. So he tipped his head back and gave a slow gulp. Opening his throat for him as he worried about his esophagus holding him too tightly.

the sleeping boy slid easily down his throat. once he fell into his stomach he curled back into a ball. his injuries making him restless in his sleep.

Tyrone cringed a bit when he felt the injured child fall into his stomach. "I'm sorry lad... please if yer awake don't be scared" he softly said, unsure whether he was still sleeping or not.

he mumbles a bit in his sleep before he curls up against his stomach. snuggling into the softness. he yawned and fell deeper asleep.

Tyrone smiled some from feeling him snuggle into his stomach, but he knew it was because he wasn't in his right mind. No human would snuggle into a giant's stomach as he did.

Harry smiled liking the soft warm place he was in, even if he wasn't awake, he liked it. the pulsing heartbeat soothed him as it vibrated around him.

The giant murmured softly to himself before turning and heading back home to rest than to tend to the child tucked away safely in his belly in the was happy to not have him thrashing around yet but as he walked he was waiting for it.


	2. Chapter 2

When the giant began to walk Harry began to wake. he looked around disoriented. It was dark, squishy, and wet everywhere. the ground was moving under him and grimaced when a large line of thick saliva followed his hand he backed up. he began to sit up but then screamed at his many broken ribs shot pain through his whole body. his arms wrapped around his chest.

Tyrone gasped from the scream, putting a hand on his belly. "Lad? Are ye alright? "He asked him, trying to figure out if that was a scream of pain or horror.

The little boy looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the voice. he held his ribs in pain. "Me...me fine... just hurting." he winced.

Tyrone bit his lip from that. "I'm sorry... they hurt ye pretty bad huh?... darn those lads... picking on a wee little lad" he said the last few words in a toned down version of the voice he used to scare the boys, a voice that was easily recognizable.

"tere not vewy nice to me's.." he pouted. he still looked confused not knowing where he was or who he was speaking to. "umm where is me?"

Tyrone stiffened, his stomach mussels probably stiffened as well. Before he gave an awkward and small laugh. "Ye don't... remember? ... oh no..." he said softly, trying to think of the best way to say 'I swallowed you'

he tilted his head to the side confused."wemember wa?" the voice that appeared come out of no where, to him, was become very riddled to him

Tyrone was silent for a bit before he knew he had to answer. "Ye are... in my... stom- um ... my tummy lad... yer in my tummy" he finally said, changing his word to a more childish word for the stomach to hopefully calm him that very tiny bit.

he thought about that for a moment thinking he was joking. but then became more aware of his surroundings. the dark, the soft squishy wet ground, being so warm, and the rythemitic beating around him. "is a joke right?" he asked worriedly.

"No... I'm not joking lad... not for a minute..." he said slowly, closing his eyes as he waited for the freaking out. Unsure what else to say, he couldn't lie because when he lets him out it would be obvious.

his heart rapidly picked up speed. he looked around panicky. "can me ask why you ate me's?" his voice was nervous.

"Because ye were cold?" he said, giving a sheepish smile, surprised he asked.

he stayed quiet, not sure what to do. after a while he looked up knowing he couldn't see him and asked."your's not going ta hurt me's wight?"

He perked up then, shaking his head rapidly. "Of course not lad, I'd never hurt such an innocent little lad, I'm sorry though, I didn't know how else to safely keep ya warm"

he nodded."I guess its alright...ten..." he blinked his eyes rapidly not believing he just said that.

"Aye... I promise with all my heart ye will be fine little lad" he said as he gently rubbed his belly, trying to soothe him.

he felt him rubbing his stomach, and began to slowly calm down. "so... where are you's taking me?"

"To my home to fix yer injuries of course," he said as he started walking again, patting his belly to reassure him of his answer.

"o-tay..." his voice hoarse." umm sir what is you's name?"

Tyrone frowned softly from the sound of his voice, going back to rubbing his stomach gently. "Aye name's Tyrone ... McFlynnigain lad" he said, grinning some from telling him his last name.

he giggled a bit, surprising himself at laughter." is nice to meets you Tywone."

Tyrone was surprised too, happy though that he wasn't too freaked out from being in his stomach. "Aye nice to meet ye too lad, I apologize for the inconvenience though"

he smiled."is o-tay... oh me names is Harry!"

"Oh.. that's a nice name lad," he said, now thinking back to all of the times the bullies never used his name.

he winced as his ribs sent a huge sting of pain through his body making him cry a little.

Tyrone heard him cry and started to hum a song, a soft, soothing and calming song. Knowing words were not enough.

he wiped eyes when he heard him begin to hum. he sniffled then snuggled into the side of his stomach.

Tyrone smiled and started to rub his stomach, still humming as he walked. The poor child, he never seen anyone so hurt, it was a sad sight. He was still angry with those boys.

"I feel bad for toes boys..." his little voice squeaked as he snuggled closer.

Tyrone made a hum to ask. "Why is that lad?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"because me heard da adults in my town talking about my cousin and his friends" he began," they say bullies pick on weaker they want attention. so if tey was picking on me's, it jus makes me tink how lonely dey must feel

Tyrone made another hum, never hearing much about humans but it could be true. "Aye ye never know" he simply said, unsure how to truly respond.

"Mr. Tyrone why did you help me..." he asked softly." I means... me not wealy worth it... dats what my uncle and aunt say."

Tyrone gave a soft sigh, before smirking slightly. "Lad... not everything the adults says is true, ye are definitely worth helping,... not to mention ya are definitely tummy in my tummy" he ended with a light teasing to try and cheer him up and hopefully not scare him.

he smiled and giggled a bit."tank you Mr. Tywone..."

" Alright, yer welcome I said ye were worth helping and eating, what do ye know, I can do both," he said playfully.

he giggled loudly."yous funny Mr. Tywone."

Tyrone gave a full laugh from that. "And ye are fun to be funny with lad"

he laughed a bit."is we almost to yours house."

"Aye just a bit longer, then ye won't have to be in my belly hopefully unless it's that cold inside too, but at least we need to fix yer wounds lad," the giant said.

"O-Tay." he smiled."but me likes it in here."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrone froze from that, silent for a moment. "Ye like it?" He asked, joy raising up in his voice.

"Yeah!" he smiled." it's warm and soft in here."

Tyrone was happily growling now, he was so happy he wasn't unhappy there. "Awww lad... well I'll have to let ye out to tend to yer wounds but then I can eat ye back up again if you'd like.

"yay!" he cheered. he loved the heartbeat that vibrated all around him, and the softness under him. but he began to cry again when his ribs started to hurt him again.

Tyrone grimaced when he started to cry. Shedding a tear himself " I'm sorry, but we are in sight of my home, just hang in there lad, I'll fix ye up" he said to him. Before he started walking faster.

he tries to hold back his tears."o-...o-tay..."

Tyrone didn't speak as he went into his home, looking for the bandages.

he rolled onto his side trying to lessen the pain. "Mr-...Tywone...it-...it hurts..."

"Aye I'm working on it lad, I'm so sorry," he said as he quickly dragged a wooden box with a cross carved into the lid down, opening it and looking through it for the bandage as fast as he could.

the little boy burst into tears, clenching his eyes closed from the pure pain.

Tyrone gasped as he set the items he needed and unable to think of warning him the giant started to let him out, his stomach closing up and gently pushing him back up his throat.

the small bot yelped he was suddenly moving up his throat. he tried hard not to move. his shoulder now began to sting.

Tyrone did make sure to open his throat for him as he went up, trying not to hurt him anymore.

the little boy gasped as he was pushed out of his throat and onto his tongue.

Tyrone opened his mouth and gently scooped him out of his jaws, seeing how he was fairing before starting to wrap the bandage around his ribs gently but firmly.

The child gave small winces and cry of pain as the giant wrapped the wound.

Tyrone felt bad for the pain he was feeling. Once he was done he held him close to his chest. "I'm sorry lad... I'm sorry... it's done now... it will take some time to heal" he said to him.

he nodded and rubbed the tears out of his eyes. he gave a small smile up at Tyrone.

Tyrone gave a sorrowful look to him but returned the smile, a few tears falling from his big blue eyes that were glowing softly. "I'm sorry sweetie... never should such an innocent child be in such pain... especially like this..." he whispered to him in a kind, determined voice.

"is...o-tay.." he said softly." me...always...hurting..."

The giant gave a whine from that as he felt the cool air getting colder. "Lad... one should never be used to being hurt... especially at such a young age..." he gently told him.

he looked away sadly rubbing his eyes. he knew it was not good to be use to feeling pain, or being hurt. but he also knew there was nothing he could do to change that.

Tyrone lifted him up then, gently nuzzling him with his nose, very very gently, like just touching his hands really. "Hey, now lad... please don't be sad... I'll help make sure no more harm comes to ya alright?" He said in a soft but confident voice.

he hugged his nose."tank you Mr. Tywone.."

Tyrone smiled when he hugged his nose. Growling softly in a happy way, before the air started to get even colder. "Lad. It's winter and it's getting cold, would ye like me to go see if I can find something to use as a blanket for ye or did ya want to go back into my tummy?" He asked him, not wanting the little boy to get as cold as he was before.

"tummy," he said softly, but his voice was happy.

The giant smirked happily from that, already knowing that was her answer. "Alright... Fe fi fo fum I smell the scent of a little one" he began in a deeper voice but had a playful expression as he nuzzled him gently.

he giggled loudly and hugged his nose again.

He growled louder as he laughed, before finishing his words. "he´d be cold and he'd be lonely, I'll swallow him up and keep him safe in my tummy" with that he lowered him some to be level with his smile before his jaws started to part.

he looked somewhat nervous when he saw his fangs but then lost all fear when he saw him still smiling and giggled.

Tyrone saw he was a little nervous at first, but was glad to see he wasn't for long so he very slowly and gently placed him in his maw. He had to remember he didn't remember this part.

he gently touched the soft bumpy tongue under him and giggled.

Tyrone didn't close his mouth right away, letting him relax and get accustomed to it in a way.

he looked around his large mouth. he blew a small whistle which echoed in his mouth.

Tyrone's ears flicked from the whistle noise, hearing it echo in his mouth, getting a slight idea of how he feels if his mouth was that big.

he giggled as her whistle echoed back to him.

Tyrone's mouth was starting to dry out so the giant slowly closed his jaws, fangs making a soft click when they were closed.

he giggled as the clicking sound echoed through his mouth.

Tyrone smiled from his giggles, humming softly but happily again.

he looked towards his throat where his humming was coming from and smiled.

Tyrone continued to hum, happy that he wasn't scared. He was still though and calmly waited for him to be ready, unlike gulping him down like last time.

he took a deep breath and laid down on his tongue his tiny feet towards his throat." Me ready..."

Tyrone hummed some to let him know he heard him, before tipping his head back slowly.

he giggled a lot as he slid down his tongue, nearing his throat, not feeling an ounce of fear.

Tyrone tilted his head completely back now, giving a gentle gulp when the child was far enough back.

he giggled a bit when he slides down his throat.

Tyrone opened up his throat for him as he grinned from his giggles, jokingly licking his lips. "Mmmm yummy little lad, into my big tummy ye go," he said, making sure to sound like he was kidding so he wouldn't scare him by accident sounding serious.

he smiled and laughed from his words. his little body continued down his esophagus slowly.

Tyrone hoped his esophagus wasn't 'hugging' him too tightly, it shouldn't be but he never swallowed anyone so injured, usually, he swallows people to keep them from being injured. He couldn't help but trail a finger over his chest and to his middle as he felt him continue down.

The little boy finally fell into his stomach. he winced a bit from the unexpected and painful landing. he took deep breaths to keep from crying.

The giant's brow furrowed into concern when he heard him take deep breaths. The finger now on his stomach moved and his whole hand was there now, gently rubbing it to try and soothe him. "Are ye alright in there lad?"

"yea..." he gasped, finally able to breathe with no pain. "me is O-tay, no worry o-tay Mr. Tywone.."

Tyrone growled happily to hear that, listening for any noises of pain from him still as he continued to rub his stomach, walking to sit down by the dead fireplace.

"Mr. Tyrone..." he said shyly." why do you growl when you is happy?"

Tyrone chuckled softly from his question, not stopping his growling. "Oi~ it's because I'm not a human lad, I make different noises to express my feelings, growling is one for both happy and upset, ye can tell the difference in tone though." He explained to him.

"ohhh." he smiled."so you make more than just gwowling noise to?" his curious mind getting the best of him. her eyes widened at what she said."oh me sowwy, tat non of my business..."

Tyrone's smile faded as another noise was made, a mix between a coo and a whine. "It's alright to be curious with me lad, I understand I'm probably very interesting to ye, not everyday ya have a giant willing to answer adorable questions from a cute little lad now"

"but didn't curiosity kill da cat?" he asked."tats what my relatives told mes... they told me if me didn't already knows it ten I din need to askes question."

Tyrone shook his head stubbornly. "The cat thing is just a saying lad if one doesn't ask questions how does one learn? There is no book for the sounds a giant makes so how do ye think ye'll learn lad? Why by asking one. Preferably a friendly one" he said to him as he patted his stomach.

he loved it when he would pat or rub his belly, but he was still confused." but Mr. Tywone...why would tey tells me tat then?"

Tyrone rubbed his belly in thought, what was the best way to word this? "Maybe they were mistaken lad, maybe... I'm not sure really, different people have different opinions." He said.

he twiddled her thumbs wanting to tell Tyrone something but was afraid he would get mad. he shifted uncomfortably.

Tyrone frowned softly from the silence, then felt her move uncomfortably. Looking down at his belly he tilted his head in confusion. "Everything alright little lad?" He asked him.

"Yeah... is just.." he wanted to word it right." you sounded mad at ta boys today for hurting me... the weason I'm uses to pain is betause... at my relative's house..."

Tyrone was mad at the boys and honestly, he still was. But he wasn't a raging monster. He was curious about his words, keeping his growling at bay the best he could, not wanting to scare him. "... Yes ..." he said slowly. Rubbing his belly to try and soothe him into continuing, reminding him he could never be mad at him or hurt him.

he felt his gently rubbing and took a deep breath before continuing."at ta relatives house...tey do tat kinds stuffs all ta time..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tyrone gave a sad look from that, still gently rubbing. "Ohhh.. lad... I'm so sorry..." he said to him in a sorrowful voice, he felt terrible for the child in his belly. Of course, he was a bit mad at his relatives for that but he kinda guessed they were hurting him already. Grimacing at the thought of how many wounds, scars, broken bones and who knows what other injuries he has.

"is o-tay..." he said shyly."like me said...me use to its..."

Tyrone gave a very short, soft and stubborn growl as he chuckled softly but it wasn't happy. "And like me said ye shouldn't be used to it" he said to him in a gentle voice.

"me know..." he said hugging her knees gently to his chest."me no like tat im uses it its..."

The giant gave a soft whine before starting to growl in a cooing way all the while rubbing his stomach. "Well lad... ye shall never be used to receiving any from me... only tummy cuddles... and hugs... and snuggles, nuzzles, songs and happy growls"

he smiled."me likes tat.." he giggled a bit.

He hummed happily from that. "Aye... me too..."

"Mr. Tywone..." he said shyly." does tis means me can askes you more questions?"

Tyrone perked up happily from that. "Of course lad, I'd love to hear yer questions"

he smiled. he thought about his next question." why does yous have fangy thingies?"

Tyrone saw this one coming, he hoped he wouldn't get nervous, especially considering where he was, it's not like he'd ever hurt him though. "Aye... ye know the reason a wolf has fangs lad? The same kind of reason...I'm meant to eat more meat then humans, therefore I need fangs for that" he answered in a gentle voice.

he thought about it for a minute."Mr. Tyrone what is meat?"

Tyrone froze, how was he going to explain that? especially since he counts kinda. "Uh... ye ever heard of a steak? People cook it on a grill or in a pan?" he said, not wanting to say it in a more gruesome way.

"yeah... so me going to tink tat ta relatives was lieing to me's again..."

Tyrone frowned slightly from that. "Why? What did they tell ye lad?"

he thought about it then hid his face for believing it."tat a use, bad freaky children, to make ta steak..." he grumbled a bit

Tyrone sighed sadly, what did they tell him truthfully? "No lad... I'm sorry... meat and steak come from animals" he added, not wanting to say in a way it can come from any living thing besides plants.

"tey are meanies!" he grumbled obviously getting angry.

Tyrone gasped and started to gently rub his stomach again. "Lad... I'm sorry... it's okay though... I won't let them lie to ya anymore... I promise..." he said softly to him, trying sooth and calm him, even starting to hum a song.

even though he was doing the thing that would normally calm him, he was to mad at learning all the stuff from his relatives they had told him was true and that all that stuff would get him along in life was all a lie. he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Tyrone had to cover his ears from the scream, he heard many screams but he was ready for them, this was so sudden. "Lad please calm down, it's okay, I know ye are angry, I am a bit too... actually I'm very angry but please, it's not good for yer wound." he tried to calm him in a soothing voice.

when he heard his soothing voice his anger turned into heavy pants. soon her ribs sent a shock of pain through him, along with the anger, and confusion. he fell on her back and started to cry."me...sowwy...ty...tywone..."

Tyrone uncovered his ears and gently rubbed his stomach again. "Shhhh lad... it's okay... please don't cry... " he said in an even softer more soothing voice.

he covered his face still crying and curled up in a ball. not caring if his ribs were hurting him anymore."evwy ting... in me's life was a lie!" he sobbed softly.

Tyrone lowered his head, rather close to his belly, while it was a strange position he wanted to hear him better through himself. "Lad... I'm sorry... I really am... ye want to... um..." he was going to ask if he wanted to ask more questions about him but bit his lip with a sigh.

he rubbed his eyes and looked up."Mr. Tywone... why does yous talk like tat?"

The giant smirked happily from her question. Guessing he was referring to his Irish accent. "well lad... Its natural to me, its ... Called an accent... Almost everyone has one if ye listen close, but some have it deep in their voice, like me as ya noticed lad. It's kinda how all of yer r letters when ye talk are sounding more like a w, it's not bad, just different." he explained happily.

he smiled rubbing the last tear out of his eye."me see... can me askes yous more questions, Mr. Tywone?"

Ty gasped happily, patting his belly again as he sat back up. " of course lad, I'm happy to answer yer questions the best I can"

he thought for a minute for his next question." why do your eyes glow?"

Tyrone smiled kindly to that, rubbing his belly in thought. "Mmmm well, one it helps me see in the dark better, but it's also to show my emotions better for those around me" he answered, guessing that was so as he himself wasn't sure why the emotional glowing.

"das cool." he smiled." umm...why are your ears pointed?"

Tyrone had a gleeful grin from all of these fun questions. "Aye, to channel sounds and noise better lad, it's to help me hear better. Why I can hear ye breathing in my tummy if I focus enough"

"wow!" he exclaimed."das so's cool!" he smiled, forgetting about his anger. "ok another... ummm...me wonder how me safes in here?"

He honestly thought this was to be his first question, so was surprised when it came up later. Licking his lips as he rubbed his stomach he began to answer. "I can control my tummy better then most other things, I'm able to keep the digestive acids out for ye with no effort at all, even in my sleep ye are perfectly safe in my belly" he explained in an even happier voice, clearly happy to have the child tucked away safely in his stomach as he started to growl joyfully.

"can me asks you something tat isent about gianties?" he asked.

Tyrone was curious but almost nervous as well. "Aye... go ahead"

"why do you talk like me not leaving?" he asked." doesn't me haves to goes back to the... my relatives?" he said the word relatives slowly.

Tyrone was rather surprised about such a question. Indeed he did talk like that though. "Lad... your relatives are meant to take care of ye not hurt you, yer welcome to go back but ye don't have to, I'd be happy to care for ya little one. It's all yer choice, not anyone else"

he was quite surprised." you...you would take care of me?" his voice was filled with hope." me...me wouldn't have to go...back to my relatives."

Tyrone smiled in an almost fatherly way. "Aye lad, I'd take care of ye to the best of my abilities sweet little one. Yed never have to be hurt by those lads again or hurt at all really. Now eaten like now I can promise it won't happen again" he said truthfully, at the last line was a light teasing but it was true, the giant would swallow the child when he wanted or needed. And maybe just for fun since Ty enjoyed himself doing it. He became hopeful as well to have the boy stay.

"yes..." he said quietly. his heart began to race."yes! pwease!"

Tyrone made a loud, triumphant laugh of joy to hear his heart race and say yes "then it's an official lad, this is yer home now... well I mean the cabin, not my tummy, but that can be yer home too." He said as he patted his tummy in a caring way.

he giggled."Me likes both... but tank you Mr. Tywone." he snuggled into his tummy.

"Aye alright, both it is... and yer welcome lad," he said in a soft, meaningful voice, growling happily again.

he snuggled into his tummy more and yawned."tank yous very much..." his voice was tired, and almost whisper.

Tyrone smiled wider as he felt him snuggle up inside his tummy. He guessed he must be very comfy inside of his belly which he was happy about. "Yer welcome lad..." he said in a soft whisper.

The young boy gave another yawn before finally falling asleep.


End file.
